


A Song of The Elements

by VoidofEternalDarkness



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofEternalDarkness/pseuds/VoidofEternalDarkness
Summary: The unlikely lords of the elemental houses shall return upon this day to combat against the threat of The White Walker return. Usual GOT warnings apply. Multiple Ships Arya/Bran/Sansa Jon/Dany Are main ones. Ships don't start until a bit later in the story.





	A Song of The Elements

Prologue: The Four Houses

 

**_It’s said that Westeros was built on legends._ **

****

**_Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great or too terrifying to believe._ **

****

**_This is the legend of the four houses._ **

****

**_Story goes that every thousand or so years four powerful figures converge at a single point and overturn the evil of the world, returning peace throughout all of the lands. One represented ice, a vigil of the west the house of ice was one of calm inciting change through the world. One represented wind, whistling through the woods and keeping peace throughout the lands. One represented fire, holding the force to bring down an entire army. The final, the house of lightning came down from the skies wreaking havoc wherever it went and destroying what the others wouldn’t. Together these four hours were unstoppable and ultimately the evils of the world at the time were purged._ **

****

**_These four houses would then disappear as though they had never existed in the first place._ **

****

**_The thing about legends is…sometimes they’re true._ **

 

-x-

 

“The soldiers are making a full-frontal assault my lord, we cannot hope to hold them off until daybreak. What is your plan?”

“I don’t pretend to know, Bredon, we must act accordingly otherwise we are going to lose more men tonight, that is something that I am not prepared to do.”

 

The second man who’d spoken was pacing across the dirt-laden ground, the muddy setting leading into the thickness of the foliage surrounding the duo. His outfit consisted of tight leather trousers held up by a strand of what looked like darker leather and a black shirt beneath a thick cloak weaved from the finest fabric in a deep shade of green. On the back of this cloak was emblazoned the symbol of a trio of wisps that all wove together into an intricate pattern. He scratched at his beard for a moment then returned his attention to the first man, “Bredon, have you news from the others?”

“Only Lord Ice, my liege.”

“As expected, Lord Lightning and Lady Fire have hardly been forthcoming in the past. They only seem to care for wiping out our enemies. What did Lord Ice say?”

 

“He is ready as soon as our command is given my liege.”

 

“Good, I’ll send a message on the north wind as soon as we are.”

 

“The walkers won’t hold back for nothing, my liege. Our men are vastly underprepared.”

 

“We’ve won this war before, Bredon. I intend to win now again.”

 

The Lord of Wind looked towards the sky, his emerald eyes filling with determination, “For if we fall, then the world of ours will never know peace, brother and that is not something I am willing to live with.”

 

A large burst of fire erupted slightly above the trees, immediately The Lord’s eyes were drawn to the expulsion of orange luminescence and he gave a small nod.

 

“Breton, that is our signal from the Lord of Fire.”

 

“Ready when you are, my liege.”

 

The Lord of Wind turned on heel and trudged through the muddy landscape, heading through all the low bushes and the awful amount of wild flora that was laden across the forest landscape until he was able to reach a large, scaled leg.

He forced his own hands together, a soft light passing out of them for a moment. A whoosh of sound erupted around him and The Lord was catapulted off the ground into a mighty-sized saddle that would be large enough to hold at least three men comfortably.

 

The Lord did lean down and speak exasperatedly, “How many times have I told you to call me Elden?”

“Sorry, Elden.”

The Wind Lord now known to be Elden rolled his eyes, then steadied himself on the saddle. He knew what his focus was and he wasn’t going to let anything deter him from doing what needed to be done.

“Gather our army Bredon, it is time to push those Whitewalkers beneath the ground where they belong.”

“Of course, Elden.”

Elden placed a hand down on the scaly neck in front of the saddle and muttered something. Two huge wings with a span of at least eighteen feet opened either side of the saddle and Elden looked down towards Bredon for one final time, placing the side of his fist against his heart, “ _We are free and ever-changing. Just like the sky.”_

Bredon repeated the motion, then turned on heel and rushed off to gather the army that they had amassed.

 

“Into the sky, Galderon!”

 

The huge green dragon kicked off the ground, blasting off through the winds and rapidly ascending to the point that the mighty reptile was above the trees, however, he continued to ascend further and further until he was almost level with the clouds. Elden surveyed the ground from their airborne position, even though there didn’t seem to be much activity from this point it would be assumed that the Lady Fire had sent her signal further than just right above where they’d been moments before.

 

_Galderon, we must seek them. Can you feel the darkness?_

_I can, I have never sensed darkness such as this, how can creatures like that exist?_

_I am not sure, old friend. But we will deal with them either way, yes?_

_We will._

_Together._

-x-

 

“There’s too many, I can’t hold them off!” a voice roared out across the billowing winds. He rapidly spun his great-sword in a vertical direction, promptly slicing one of the pale creatures straight down the centre of their bodies, “What’s keeping Elden and the others?”

“Lord Ice, Elden is on his way with Galderon.”

“Oh, thank the heavens.”

“I do have a question,” the second male said, driving his sword into the head of another of the pale creatures, “Where’s your dragon? The others all seem to have one.”

 

“Alas,” Lord Ice said, spinning in a perfect arc to deliver yet another punishing blow to one of the White Walkers, “Sera was lost to us in a battle a while past.”

 

“I apologize for your loss, Lord Ice.”

 

“Thank you, Drad.”

 

The two men crossed their swords into an ‘X’ formation over the neck of one of the creatures then, together they dragged the swords across as fast as possible, a loud sound racketing through the entire forest. A dull ‘thunk’ followed when the head of the white-walker fell to the ground below.

 

“ _Glacies, formare in conspectu oculorum meorum!_ ”

 

The words escaped from the Lord Ice’s lips, a soft appearing turquoise glow shaping itself around the edge of his fingertips. His deep cerulean eyes reflecting the light that had appeared around his hand. _CRASH!_ The muddy ground beneath the Lord Ice’s feet shattered, pale white arctic force rushed up from underneath the ground. It rose higher and higher, forming a barrier of sorts around the two men. A few of the spikes even drove themselves directly through the throats of the oncoming forces, killing them on impact.

 

“I’ll never get over how amazing that looks,” Drad said, awestruck.

 

“We can appreciate it later,” Lord Ice stated, accompanying his words with a heavy sigh, “For now we need a plan to get the fuck out of this situation.”

 

“I think our plan just showed up, my lord.”

 

A huge roar blasted down from the heavens above and The Lord Ice gave a small chuckle, “Show off,” he said lightly.

 

A huge jet of flame burst out from the dragon’s mouth, pelting through the skies covering a good distance as it descended right into the fray of the incoming masses of white-walkers. This would lead into a loud exclaim from the person astride the mighty crimson creature. The figure was a feminine one dressed in a pair of dark leather pants, a black t-shirt and a short leather jacket coloured completely in red. On the rear-side of the jacket was a large depiction of flames shaded in black, depicting the symbol for the House Fire.

 

“Lady Fire,” Drad breathed.

 

“Right on time,” Lord Ice said with relief.

 

“FOR THE LANDS OF FREEDOM!” came a roar from behind the two.

 

“And here comes Bredon and the army,” Drad announced, “I’ll go back and join them.”

 

“Good move.”

 

Lord Ice nodded respectfully toward the woman astride the Dragon in the air. She turned to him and sent a broad smile down to the ground, right before she winked at the Lord Ice and allowed herself to tumble over the side of her mighty mount. The woman descended through the air rapidly, drawing her fist back. Immediately her eyes gained a crimson sheen to them as she roared, “ _Egredimini et flammarum conlucent!_ ”

An explosion of flames coated her fist as she drove it directly into the ground, sending a huge stream of the flames throughout the entire area, wiping out almost half of the incoming white-walkers in a single blow.

 

“Damn good shot, Baylee.”

 

The woman question turned her gleaming green eyes towards the other male, tucking a strand of her crimson hair behind her hair, “Thanks Wulfric.”

 

“Now, we must end this.”

 

“No doubt that Elden and Corin will come through right at the point where theatrics are needed,” Baylee quipped, “I give it about five seconds…”

 

True to the woman’s word, five seconds later Galderon’s huge emerald body embraced the skies on the left-hand side, whilst another dragon whose scales were of deepest midnight in coloration burst through the clouds.

 

“Ah look,” Elden said calmly, “They left us a few. Shall we Cor?”

 

“Let’s do it, El.”

 

Elden held his hand to the sky, slowly spinning his hand around in a vortex motion as he chanted, “ _Terras caelo diem nocte imbre nubes aeris auras_!”

The moment that he’d uttered these words, Elden’s eyes once again morphed into their pure shade of glowing green. His hand recapturing the emerald radiance around his fingertips as well.

Seeing the clouds whipping round forming into a twister of some kind brought a smirk to Corin’s face, knowing that the wind lord’s powers would serve to increase his own.

 

“Hey they actually look slightly scared down there!” Corin managed to jest over the sounds of the gathering winds.

 

“Cor, you absolute imbecile!” Baylee roared, “Just throw your damn magic!”

 

Smirking still, Corin rose his hand to the sky in an aloft position, his eyes filling with a vibrant electric-blue shade and his mouth began to move, however the voice that came out was one much deeper than his own was usually, “ _Et liberabo ab hostibus meis, deponam hoc mundo peccatum!_ ”

Corin quickly flung his hand in a downward direction, the clouds that were whipping around his and Elden’s heads began to flicker violently, growing angrier with each passing second.

 

“ _Resiliunt!_ ”

 

A colossal bolt of lightning stroked the sky, smashing down into the muddy earth below. The first strike alone impacted at least two of the white walkers and the conductive energies that followed were enough to put another huge dent in their forces.

 

“Now, men” Elden called out through the sky, “BRING THE LAST OF OUR ENEMIES TO THEIR KNEES!”

 

“For THE LANDS!”

 

“FOR THE ELEMENTAL LORDS!”

 

-x-

 

“You seem in despair brother, we won the war, did we not?”

 

“I am in despair, Corin…but not for the reasons you might think.”

 

“How so?”

 

“They will come again one day, won’t they?”

 

“Aye, it’ll likely be long after our time.”

 

“Will the world even be able to handle such things?”

 

Corin was thoughtful about this, the man scratched at the tuft of blond hair beneath his chin. Could the world survive the White Walkers yet again if they were to return? He paced across the stone floor of the room that the two were placed in, contemplating his thoughts silently. After he’d considered his words carefully, only then did he speak.

 

“Brother Air, the world will face the risk as it has to, but even if it is long after our time there is something that I can do.”

 

“There is?”

 

“Fire, Ice, Air, Lightning. The four houses of power beyond all of the ancients. These shall be the catalysts that save our world when the Whitewalkers return many centuries from now. The house Targaryen will produce the Fire line, The house Stark shall produce the ice line, The house Sarsfield will produce the Air line and my own line of Lightning will be produced by the House Forrester.”

 

“But all those houses are new and young…”

 

“Aye, that is why they will not _all_ be getting the power of ours. It will only be one individual from each clan when the time comes for them to reach through and battle against their sworn enemies.”

 

“Are you sure of this plan, brother?”

 

“It is our only option I’m afraid, being that we won’t be around to stop the fight ourselves, we’ll need others to do it in our stead.”

 

_End Prologue._


End file.
